


Return

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [11]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years spent missing, Anduin Wrynn returns to Stormwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

"It's definitely today? He's definitely coming back today?"

Varian Wrynn didn't think it was even possible for anyone to be more excited about this than he was, yet here the evidence was in front of him: a Prince, and a dragon at that, reduced to babbling constant questions at anyone who would listen.

"Yes," he said, unable to help himself from smiling. "Definitely today."  
"And it's not a trick? It could be a trick, you know!" Wrathion trotted down the hallway after him. "It's been years, King Wrynn! It would be easy for someone to set up a deception based on this, you know!"  
"I know, and you've raised that concern fifty-three times since we got the news. We've checked out every eventuality. It's definitely him, and it's definitely today."  
"You're sure??"

Varian stopped, and turned to look at Wrathion. He saw, very easily, himself: a physically strong, brown-skinned, dark-haired prince; heart fast and hurt with the anxiety that the thing he wanted most in the world, to see the blond he'd fallen in love with, could all be a grand deception.

He rest a huge hand on Wrathion's shoulder. "I'm sure," he said, steadily. "Completely sure."  
Wrathion nodded, small at first, but then more. "Okay. Alright. Let's-- let's. Go to the throne room."  
"Let's."

The streets outside were busy with people, chattering and waiting. Wrathion stood on the side of the throne where the Greymane family had stood, before they'd returned to their own lands - Varian's left hand. He may have grown close to the King over the years he'd stayed at Stormwind, even served as a stand-in for his son at a few key points; but he was not Varian's son, and the place at Varian's right hand needed to be wide open and welcoming for Anduin. It wouldn't do for him to return home after so long only to find he'd been replaced.

The wait was long and silent. But, finally, after what felt like hours but was actually closer to twenty minutes, the distant cheers began.

"He's here," Varian said quietly.  
"I know," Wrathion answered. A few years ago, Varian might have taken the response as insolent. Today, he knew it to be nervous.

The cheers grew louder. They echoed up the hallway leading to the throne room and hurt Wrathion's ears. Varian was nowhere near as bothered by them - several months in the arenas had numbed his sensitivity to such things - but he could tell that Wrathion was getting overloaded, and he was about to offer him a respite when something by the doorway caught their attention.

He was here.

And he was  _glowing_. There was an unmistakable halo around his head. His robes were simple, but he was surrounded constantly by runes which shifted and shimmered in the air around him. His cane was the same one he'd been using when he left - elaborately carved with decorations harking back to Chi-ji, it had been a Wintersveil gift the last winter before he disappeared. His hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail, but his face was still clean-shaven. And his face lit up when he saw the two men waiting for him.

The first thing that struck Varian was actually how much older his son looked. He'd expected it; it was comparing him to Wrathion, whose humanoid form hadn't aged a day in the years since they'd last seen Anduin, that made him see the contrast. But far from Anduin looking like an old man, it was Wrathion who looked like a child compared to him.

He stepped down from his throne and strode over to embrace his son as soon as he entered the main hall. Anduin laughed, wrapping his arms around his father's shoulders. "Hi, Father."  
"Welcome back, son."

Anduin pulled out of the hug much sooner than felt right, and Varian was about to ask why when Anduin called out, "Wrathion!"

The dragon paused. He'd turned to leave; and looking at him now, Varian could see it wasn't just the contrast between them that had made Wrathion seem young; his shapeshift seemed even younger now, closer to fourteen or fifteen than the late-twenties his son was in. He'd noticed Wrathion tended to do that, when he felt vulnerable.

Anduin glanced at Varian and smiled, then separated from him, opening his arms to Wrathion. Wrathion, realising he was wanted, paused, then turned back to face Anduin; with a small smile, and his shapeshift ageing to match Anduin with every step he took towards the other Prince, he moved to allow the embrace.

"So, then..." Wrathion mumbled, "not a trick."  
"No," Anduin said. "I promise."

With a quirked eyebrow from Anduin signalling Varian to look away, they finally, for the first time since Anduin had disappeared all those years ago, got to kiss.


End file.
